Akuma Island?
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Mamori dapat liburan gartis! tapi, entah kenapa semuanya terasa aneh, termasuk nama tempat yang ia datangi.. Pulau Akuma? Nama itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang  kado special buat Imotou-ku..nyahahaha Read and Review please!


"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan, manajer sialan?" Suara Hiruma terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya. Ia menatap lurus sosok gadis yang berdiri di depannya._

"_A, aku…" Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap balik pria jangkung itu. Memperhatikan ekspresinya yang tetap datar. Tangan kiri Hiruma masuk dalam saku celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan, sementara tangan satunya menopang AK-47. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet._

_Mamori mematung. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas menatap manusia setengah iblis itu, semburat pink yang sangat tipis nampak di pipinya._

"_Kau menghabiskan waktuku!" Kata Hiruma tegas yang sukses membuat Mamori merengut sebal._

"_Baiklah… Aku, aku cuma ingin bilang kalau aku…" Sekali lagi Mamori Anezaki menggantungkan kalimatnya._

"_Kau mau bilang kalau kau kehabisan stok _cream puff _basi, heeh?" Goda Hiruma. Bola mata hijau toska miliknya berputar memandangi manajernya._

"_Mou… Enak saja!" Sergah Mamori yang langsung naik darah. Pipinya kembali menamkan semburat merah. _

_Sementara sang setan Youichi Hiruma hanya terkekeh puas._

"_Aku… Aku menyukaimu."_

"_Kekekeke-"_

_Tawa menyeramkan itu berhenti seketika tepat saat Mamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata Hiruma menyipit menatap Mamori. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin._

_Mamori meremas ujung rok putih pendek yang ia pakai. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Hiruma. _

_Sudut bibir Hiruma terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai._

"_Kekekekeke." Tawa itu kembali terdengar. "Mantan anggota komite disiplin sekolah dan manajer tim Devil Bats berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Kekekekeke." Setan itu terus terkekeh sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku hitam miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam genggamannya._

_Mamori mendongak. Ia menatap Hiruma yang tengah asik dengan kegiatannya. Kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul kepala setan itu dengan sapu. Tapi, mengingat mungkin inilah saat terakhir yang ia punya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya._

_Setelah tawa itu berhenti Hiruma menunjukan sebuah senyum kecil yang entah mengapa terlihat amat pahit bagi Mamori. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Hiruma berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Mamori._

"_Hiruma-kun!" Panggil Mamori reflek._

_Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Bagaimana…?" Tanya Mamori lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Lanjutnya setengah berteriak._

_Tidak ada jawaban. Hiruma malah melanjutkan langkahnya._

"_Hiruma-kun…!" Panggil Mamori lagi. "Benarkah… Benarkah kau akan ke Amerika setelah ini?" Gadis itu mulai berteriak. Namun tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban._

"_Hiruma-kun." _

* * *

><p><strong>AKUMA ISLAND?<strong>

**By: Mayou Fietry**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair: Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC(terutama Mamori), OC, typo, Mamori's POV, gaje, romance ga kerasa, Hiruma muncul belakangan, sedikit hohor, aneh, dan hal buruk lainnnya. **

**Don't Like Don't Ride**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kado special buat Imotou-ku yang hari ini ultah.. Otanjoubi Omedetou Imotou-chaan… makasih buat dukungan dan bantuannya yaa, udah hampir setaun nii kita kenal^_^ selingan juga sebelum kembali tegang di Agen no1 dan menggila bersama SenaSuzu, nyahahaha#dibakar

* * *

><p><strong>Mamori POV<strong>

"Hiruma."

Tanpa sadar aku kembali menggumamkan nama itu. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Aku baru saja membuka mataku, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang entah kenapa pagi ini terasa buram. Aku menggosok kelopak mataku perlahan dengan punggung tangan. Basah. Apa? Apakah aku menangis dalam tidurku?

Aku segera bangkit dari posisi yang masih tiduran, kuingat lagi mimpi itu. Iya, tidak salah lagi, aku kembali memimpikan hari itu. Hari dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Saat upacara perpisahan SMU Deimon empat tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat, saat itu aku akhirnya bisa mengatakan isi hatiku padanya. Tapi, dia tidak menjawabnya. Entah apa maksudnya tapi rasanya kesal sekali karena sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia hilang entah kemana dan tidak pernah ada kabar darinya.

Hiruma Youichi. Sampai sekarangpun aku tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya. Kabar terakhir yang kutahu, Hiruma berada di Amerika dan menjadi pemain Amefuto di sana. Yah, hanya itu yang kudengar dari Musashi saat reuni Devil Bats lima bulan lalu.

Seharusnya memang tidak aneh bagi orang seperti dia yang bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia suka tanpa ada yang melarangnya. Begitu juga saat ia ingin menyamarkan keberadaannya.

Huuh… Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini aku harus memikirkan dia? Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Hufht.. Hiruma memang menyebalkan. Aneh. Sambil bergegas mandi aku masih terus berfikir tentangnya. Sikapnya begitu jelek, tapi anehnya perasaanku padanya tidak bisa berkurang. Malah aku merasa semakin bertambah. Padahal kami begitu lama tidak bertemu, tapi tetap saja perasaanku padanya masih seperti dulu.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. Kurasakan ada kekosongan dalam hatiku. Aku merindukannya. Iya, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku rindu dengan tawa setan itu, bola mata hijaunya, teriakannya, aku rindu bertengkar dengannya. Aku.. iya aku tahu, aku merindukan segala yang ada padanya. Hiruma-kun, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?

* * *

><p>"Mamo, ada surat untukmu."<p>

Deg.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Hiruma. Entah kenapa kepalaku dipenuhi nama itu. Apakah itu surat dari Hiruma?

"Siapa pengirimnya?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju ibu yang tengah memegang sebuah amplop coklat berukuran medium.

Kulihat ibu menyipitkan matanya.

"Kariya…?"

"Kariya?" Aku mengulang kata yang ibu ucapkan dengan bingung. Untuk apa toko _cream puff_ langgananku mengirimi aku surat?

Aku biarkan ibu membuka surat itu. Kulihat ekspresinya yang tampak aneh. Ia menatapku sebelum membaca surat itu.

"Kepada Anezaki Mamori. Terima kasih telah menjadi pelanggan setia kami selama lima belas tahun terakhir. Untuk membalas kesetiaan anda, kami akan memberikan liburan gratis pada anda selama tiga hari ke pulau… Akuma?"

"HIIEEE….!" Aku terpekik.

"Astaga." Ibu bergumam pelan. "Apa-apaan itu pulau Akuma?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

Sepertinya nama itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku tertunduk sebentar, meresapi kata-kata yang tertera dalam surat yang-cukup- aneh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu… Sudahlah, nanti aku tanyakan saja. Sekarang aku harus ke kampus, permisi ibu." Pamitku kemudian sambil menerima surat yang ibu ulurkan.

"Hati-hati di Jalan Mamori-chan." Aku bisa mendengar suara ibu setengah berteriak saat aku melangkah keluar rumah.

* * *

><p>Haah.. hari yang konyol. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di bangku taman, hari ini sepertinya perasaanku memang agak kacau. Bahkan semua pelajaran yang tadi diterangkan hanya beberapa saja yang masih bisa kuingat. Aku meneguk soft drink yang kubeli beberapa saat lalu. Kulihat lagi surat aneh itu. Setelah dari sini, aku akan ke Kariya dan menanyakan soal ini.<p>

"Mamo-nee…!"

Telingaku berkedut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Sudut mataku terangkat menangkap sosok gadis mungil berambut biru gelap tengah meluncur dengan _in-line skate_-nya kearahku. Wajahnya yang memang cantik tersenyum penuh keceriaan. Di belakangnya aku juga bisa melihat sosok adik kecilku sang _Eyeshield 21_ berlari kearah yang sama. Sepertinya ia sedang mengejar gadis manis ini. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri melihat mereka.

"Apa yang Mamo-nee lakukan disini?" Tanya Suzuna dengan nada yang penuh semangat. Ia duduk di sebelahku dengan santai.

"Haah… Suzuna-chan, lain kali kau jangan meninggalkanku begitu saja." _Eyeshield 21_ aka Sena Kobayakawa berujar sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna. Hmm… Apa mereka berrdua sedang kencan ya? Fufufufu…. Tanpa sadar aku kembali tersenyum.

"Hahaha… Iya Sena, gomen ne." Ungkap Suzuna sambil nyengir. Benar-benar pasangan yang lucu.

"Kalian berdua sedang kencan ya?" Tanyaku sambil menyikut Suzuna.

"Uhm… bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawab Suzuna malu-malu. Aku bisa melihat semburat pink di pipi pasangan itu.

"Mamori-neechan sedang apa?" Tanya Sena sembari duduk di samping Suzuna.

Ah ya, aku lupa menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna tadi. "Tidak, hanya saja… tadi pagi aku mendapatkan ini." Aku menunjukan surat yang kudapat pada mereka.

Dengan cekatan Suzuna mengambilnya dari tanganku. Ia membacanya bersama dengan Sena.

"HIIIEEE….!"

"YAA….! Mamo-nee dapat liburan gratis!" Suzuna berteriak girang. Ia tidak memperhatikan tampang Sena yang berubah pucat.

"Suzuna-chan." Panggil Sena pelan. "Kau tidak lihat, Mamori-neechan dapat liburan gratis ke pulau Akuma."

"HIIEEE….!" Suzuna sekali lagi membaca surat di tangannya. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan wajah yang kini sama pucatnya dengan Sena.

"Pulau Akuma itu memangnya ada ya?" Tanyaku yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Aku… Tidak pernah dengar." Sena menjawab pelan.

"Tapi, rasanya seperti ada hubungannya dengan You-nii ya." Lanjut Suzuna.

Deg

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar mendengar nama itu kemudian kembali menatap dua orang itu.

"Haaah… Kariya aneh-aneh saja, biarlah nanti aku akan tanyakan saja." Kataku menutup pembicaraan.

Suzuna dan Sena mengangguk kompak. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi melihat mereka. Melihat kebahagiaan yang mereka dapat. Aku senang, tapi di satu sisi aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan saat memiliki seseorang, saat disayangi seseorang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sampai sekarang pun aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Aku menungggu Hiruma. Aku merasa bahwa hanya dengannyalah aku merasa bahagia. Meskipun setiap hari yang kami lalui dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran, tapi aku merasa saat itulah saat yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kualami.

"Mamo-nee!"

"Ya?" Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan Suzuna. Aku menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Kulihat wajah gadis itu tampak aneh.

"Kenapa Mamo-nee melamun?" Tanyanya.

"Eeh… Aku? Hahahaha…. Tidak kok." Aku menjawab canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Hm.. kenapa aku jadi seperti Sena?

"Yaa… Aku tahu!" Kata Suzuna bersemangat. "Kau sedang memikirkan You-nii kan, Mamo-nee?" Selidiknya dengan "antena" misterius yang bergerak kesana kemari.

Tepat. Rasanya seperti ada anak panah yang ditancapkan ke kepalaku. Bagaimana anak ini bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku? Aku merasa kejeniusannya ini terkadang membahayakan.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Ngapain aku memikirkan orang aneh itu. Keberadaannya saja tidak jelas." Jawabku beralasan.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?" Suzuna masih bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Su-Suzuna-chan sudahlah." Akhirnya Sena angkat bicara, dan Suzuna langsung diam. Hebat sekali Sena.

Aku kembali tersenyum memperhatikan mereka. Melihat tampang Suzuna yang menatap Sena dengan pandangan kesal sementara Sena sendiri hanya nyengir menghadapinya.

"Kalian berdua ini lucu sekali." Kataku mengambil perhatian dua orang itu. Mereka menatapku bersamaan. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. "Aku mau ke Kariya dulu ya, akan kutanyakan maksud surat ini." Aku melanjutkan sambil bangkit dari posisiku.

"Aku ikut Mamo-nee." Kata Suzuna yang juga mulai berdiri.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran soal liburan itu. Sepertinya pulau Akuma bukan tempat yang bagus." Sambung Sena.

"Hm.. Baiklah." Jawabku kemudian. Tidak ada salahnya juga mengajak mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang!"<p>

Pelayan toko itu menyambut kedatangan kami dengan ramah. Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian mengeluarkan surat yang kudapat tadi pagi.

"Permisi.. Tadi pagi aku mendapat surat ini." Kataku sambil menunjukan surat itu pada wanita yang tadi menyapa kami.

Wanita berambut ikal itu menghampiriku dan melihat surat yang kutunjukan sesaat sebelum ia tersenyum lebar.

"Benar, kami sudah menunggu anda nona Anezaki, silahkan duduk." Ia mempersilahkan aku beserta Sena dan Suzuna. "Mohon tunggu sebentar." Katanya kemudian berlalu.

Aku, Sena dan Suzuna akhirnya duduk di tempat yang wanita tadi tunjukan. Kami bertiga menunggu dalam diam.

"Anezaki Mamori, selamat datang."

Aku menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Kurasa sena dan Ssuzuna juga. Kami bertiga serentak berdiri saat melihat pria yang tampaknya hanya selisih lima tahun lebih tua denganku. Pria berpakaian formal itu menyalami kami sebelum duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Saya sudah menunggu anda nona," ungkapnya. Aku tersenyum dan kembali duduk di tempatku. Begitu juga dua adik kecilku.

"Tuan.. Aku mau tanya, apa benar soal liburan gratis itu?" Tanya Suzuna mendahuluiku.

"Ah.. iya sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Tetsu Kariya."

Ah aku jadi ingat, nama toko ini kan memang diambil dari nama keluarga pemilik toko. Jadi sekarang pria inilah yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di toko ini. Hebat.

"Soal liburan itu, kami memang memberikan penghargaan bagi anda nona Anezaki," Tetsu Kariya menatapku sekilas sementara aku mengagguk dan tersenyum. "Karena anda telah menjadi pelanggan setia kami selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin bagi kami liburan ini bisa sebagai menjadi ucapan terima kasih kami atas kesetiaan anda."

"Tapi… Kenapa pulau Akuma?" Tanyaku pelan. "Maksudku, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

"Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?"

Kulihat tuan Kariya mengangkat sedikit alisnya.

Aku mengangguk, dan dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Sena dan Suzuna melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pulau ini ada di pesisir barat pulau Honshu, perjalanan bisa ditempuh sekitar tiga puluh menit dari pelabuhan Tokyo menggunakan _speed boat_."

"Uhm… ano, benarkah pulau itu bernama pulau Akuma? Sepertinya nama itu terlalu menyeramkan." Ungkap Sena.

"Soal itu, di sana ada sebuah tempat wisata alam berupa sebuah goa yang dikenal dengan nama goa Akuma. Akhirnya pulau itu pun dikenal dengan nama yang sama. Tapi, di sana merupakan tempat wisata yang bagus." Tuan Kariya kemudian mempelihatkan pada kami sebuah brosur.

"Waw…!" Aku, Sena, dan Suzuna berseru kompak saat melihat brosur itu, tentu saja dengan suara yang pelan.

Brosur itu memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Selama berada di pulau Akuma, anda akan mendapatkan berbagai fasilitas seperti penginapan, konsumsi dan segala yang anda perlukan. Bagaimana, apa anda bersedia? Anda bisa berangkat minggu depan dan kami akan menjamin semuanya sampai anda kembali ke sini."

Minggu depan. Yah.. aku memang bisa cuti kuliah sebentar. Aku juga penasan ingin mengetahui tempat itu. Dan lagi, ada sesuatu di hatiku yang rasanya mendorongku untuk mendatangi tempat itu.

"Baiklah." Kataku yakin.

"Eeh… Mamori-neechan, kau yakin?" tanya Sena.

"Iya Sena, aku yakin."

"Terima kasih. Kami akan menunggu anda minggu depan jam sembilan pagi, kami akan mengantar anda sampai pulau Akuma." Tuan Kariya tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Bersalaman? Baiklah, sebagai tanda aku menerima hadiah yang diberikan toko ini.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya.<p>

Akhirnya hari yang aku tunggu datang juga. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi aku sangat senang hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang menggebu dalam diriku. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat, tidak sabar rasanya menginjakan kaki di pulau itu.

Meskipun ayah dan ibuku sepertinya berat membiarkanku pergi. Tapi akhirnya mereka mengerti dan membiarkanku untuk berlibur sejenak. Terima kasih banyak. Sekarang di sinilah aku, dalam _speed boat _putih yang melaju menuju pulau Akuma. Sambil menikmati perjalanan aku melahap _cream puff _yang kubeli sesaat sebelum berangkat tadi. Sesekali aku melirik pria yang tengah mengemudi _speed boat _ini. Tapi kami tidak bicara apapun sejak berangkat tadi.

"Anezaki-san, kita hampir sampai."

Aku menoleh mendengar suara pria itu. Akhirnya dia bicara juga. Aku mengangguk sambil menggigit kue terakhir yang kubawa. Aku harap di sini juga aku bisa mendapatkan _cream puff_ seenak milik Kariya,

"Waaaaahh…. SURGA!" Aku berseru dengan girang saat melihat pemandangan yang terbentang di depanku.

Hamparan pasir putih yang bersinar tertimpa matahari dan riak air laut yang biru. Begitu menenangkan. Aku bisa melihat beberapa rumah panggung berjejer di tepi pantai. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi lokasinya benar-benar strategis. Di situkah nanti aku akan menginap? Luar biasa. Pepohonan hijau dengan jalan setapak yang menuju daerah yang lebih dalam, dan yang satu ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Meskipun pulau ini tidak begitu luas, tapi ada perbukitan kokoh yang menyuguhkan pemandangan warna-warni, sepertinya itu padang bunga. Rasanya aku ingin segera melompat dan menikmati semua keindahan ini.

Tapi untung saja aku tidak melakukan itu. Karena sesaat setelah aku berfikir begitu _speed boat _ini bergenti di dermaga.

"Selamat datang, Anezaki-san."

Aku mendongak. Mataku membulat memperhatikan sosok pria yang menyapaku tadi. Seorang pria dengan kemeja dan celana jeans hitam panjang, rambut spike hitam, aku coba memperhatikannya lebih dalam. Pria itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menerima uluran tangan itu. Membiarkan dia membantuku naik ke tempatnya. Ada yang aneh, ada yang berbeda di hatiku saat tanganku bersentuhan dengannya. Apa ini? Apa aku terpesona? Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Tidak, mana mungkin seperti itu.

"Aku akan menjadi_ tourguide_-mu selama di sini, kalau kau butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil aku."

Kulirik sekali lagi pria itu. Ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. "Baiklah," aku menjawab. Aku biarkan saja dia membawa barang bawaanku yang memang tidak banyak. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Panggil saja aku Kuro."

Satu alisku terangkat tinggi."Kau yakin?"

"Iya, apa itu aneh?" ia menatapku sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Eeh… sepertinya wajahku agak memanas.

_"Kekekekeke."_

Deg.

Aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding. Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang tadi ada yang tertawa?

"Kuro-san." Panggilku. "Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanyaku saat ia menoleh.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Ah… bukan apa-apa." Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Masa dia tidak mendengar apa pun. Tadi itu ada suara tawa kan? Dan sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tawa itu.

Sudahlah. Tidak perlu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh sekarang. Lebih baik aku segera ke penginapan dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum mulai menjelajahi pulau ini. Akhirnya aku mengikuti langkah kaki Kuro. Kuro? Nama yang aneh, sepertinya sama anehnya dengan pulau ini.

"Kita sampai Anezaki-san." Kata Kuro saat kami tiba di salah satu rumah panggung yang tadi aku kagumi. Benar, aku akan menginap di sini.

"Selamat beristirahat, kalau kau butuh sesuatu hubungi saja aku." Ia memberikan secarik kertas yang terdapat beberpa digit nomor dan sebuah kunci. Aku memeperhatikan kertas itu sebentar kemudian menatap pria di hadapanku.

Mata hijau. Mata Kuro berwarna hijau tosca, seperti milik Hiruma. Iya, mata itu benar-benar mirip dengan Hiruma. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum aku terhipnotis lebih jauh oleh mata itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kataku.

Kuro mengangguk kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar kemudian membuka pintu di belakangku, kuhempaskan tas ku ke sofa dan aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Mendadak aku merasa kangen Hiruma. Mata hijau milik Kuro, rambut spike hitamnya juga, dan suara tawa tadi. Tidak salah lagi suara tawa khas itu sama seperti milik Hiruma.

Haaah… Apa yang kupikirkan. Bukankah Hiruma tidak ada di sini? Kenapa juga aku harus ingat lagi padanya. Rasanya, sulit sekali untuk membunuh perasaan ini. Meskipun sudah lama tidak ada kabar, tapi aku masih tetap mengharapkannya.

* * *

><p>"Hoahm.."<p>

Aku mengucek mataku sebentar. Astaga, kenapa sudah sore? Apa aku tadi ketiduran? Menyebalkan sekali. Hari pertama liburan aku habiskan dengan tidur. Haah, sudahlah. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Rasanya badanku jadi lengket, iya aku kan belum mandi sejak tadi pagi. Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan mandi.

Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, tubuhku lebih segar dan siap kembali beraktivitas. Aku melangkah membuka tirai jendelaku, memandangi hamparan laut, mendengarkan deburan ombak dan merasakan tiupan lembut angin sore. Langit sudah berwarna orange, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Tapi tiba-tiba pandanganku menangkap sesuatu, ah bukan tapi seseorang. Itu. Bukankah orang itu… Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu siapa orang itu. Garis wajah itu sangat aku kenal. Hiruma.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi sosok itu, memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Hiruma atau bukan. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya rambutnya berwarna pirang, tapi pria yang ada di sana memiliki rambut hitam. Apa mungkin itu Kuro?

Tidak. Aku yakin orang itu bukan Kuro.

Aku tetap memperhatikannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, kucengkram kusen jendela dengan kuat. Astaga, ada apa denganku? Objek pandanganku itu bergerak sedikit, ia menghadap menatap matahari yang tenggelam, kemudian dia berjalan pergi dari tempatnya.

"Hiruma." Aku bergumam pelan. Jika itu benar Hiruma, aku tidak mau membiarkan dia pergi lagi. Tanpa berfikir lama aku mulai bergerak, kubuka pintu dengan agak kasar dan mulai mengejar sosok itu.

"Hiruma!" Aku memanggilnya. Berharap pria-yang entah siapa itu menoleh padaku. Tapi tidak, aku malah melihat langkahnya makin cepat. "Hiru-"

"Anezaki-san!"

Aku berhenti mendadak mendengar panggilan itu. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada sumber suara dan mendapati Kuro tengah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku…" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku kembali menoleh kearah yang dilalui sosok yang kulihat tadi. Tidak ada. Dia sudah menghilang.

"Kau tadi memanggil siapa?" Kuro kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat orang yang kukenal di sini. Tapi entahlah, mungkin bukan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. Siapa? Sepertinya dari tadi tidak ada siapa pun di sini."

Rasanya jantungku akan melompat keluar mendengar kata-katanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dia bilang, mana mungkin aku berhalusinasi.

"Kau mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Kuro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan bingung, tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk kemudian mengikutinya menuju sebuah restoran.

_"Kekekekekeke."_

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, suara itu kembali kudengar.

"Kuro-san, kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak, memangnya kau dengar apa?" Ia malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya persaanku saja."

Benarkah dia tidak mendengar suara tawa itu? Sekali lagi aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Semakin sore tempat ini semakin mencekam.

"Kau tampak aneh sejak tadi pagi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Bukan aku yang aneh, tapi pulau ini. Atau mungkin memang aku yang aneh. Membingungkan. Tapi semoga saja di sini tidak ada hantu, seperti namanya.

"Setelah makan kita akan jalan-jalan ke goa Akuma, bagaimana?" Tanya Kuro sambil duduk di depanku.

"Malam-malam begini?" Aku memastikan.

"Tentu saja, bukan goa Akuma namanya kalau kita kesana saat siang."

Haah.. mudah sekali dia bicara seperti itu. Biar bagaimana pun goa itu pasti seram kan? Tapi baiklah, tempat wisata itu tidak mungkin berbahaya kan?

Akhirnya, setelah kami menyelesaikan makan malam. Kuro mengajakku menuju tempat itu. Wah, jalanan menuju goa itu bahkan sudah tampak menyeramkan. Aku melihat jam kecil di pergelangan tangan kananku, jam tujuh malam. Tapi sudah terasa sangat mencekam. Aku berjalan hati-hati di belakang Kuro menyusuri jalan setapak yang lumayan gelap dan sepi. Memang masih ada beberapa orang yang hilir mudik di sana, tapi tetap saja terasa menakutkan.

"Sudah sampai, ayo masuk."

Aku terjaga dari lamunanku mendengar suara itu. Mataku menyapu seluruh tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Aku meraba belakang leherku yang terasa dingin. Sekarang, aku dan Kuro sudah berada di depan sebuah goa yang bagiku sangat menyeramkan yang dikelilingi pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Goa ini tampak begitu gelap. Jelas saja, jangankan saat malam seperti ini. Disiang hari saja goa tetap tampak gelap.

"Kau yakin, kita akan masuk ke sana?" Tanyaku saat Kuro memberiku sebuah senter.

"Tentu saja, di dalam sana ada sebuah mata air yang luar biasa indah. Kau pasti tidak mau melewatkannya."

"Bukankah kita bisa ke sana siang hari?"

Gerakan Kuro yang tengah memasang _head lamp _terhenti. Ia kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau mau melewatkan goa Akuma di malam hari?" Matanya berkedip kecil sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Ayo."

Eeh.. Apa ini, kenapa dia malah masuk duluan. "Heey, tunggu sebentar!" Aku berseru sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

Awalnya, aku merasa semua baik-baik saja. Memang lumayan banyak juga orang yang berada di sana. Tapi semakin lama semakin aneh. Orang-orang itu mulai hilang satu per satu. Apakah mereka semua sudah pulang.

"Kuro-san, kurasa kita sebaiknya-" Aku menghentikan kalimatku saat menyadari pria itu sudah tidak ada di depanku. Mendadak aku merasa merinding.

"Kuro-san!"

Aku bisa mendengar suaraku terpantul dari dinding goa.

_"Kekekekekekekeke."_

"KYAAAA…..!"

Kali ini aku tidak bercanda. Suara itu benar-benar ada dan terdengar begitu jelas, juga menyeramkan.

Sesaat aku memejamkan mataku sebelum aku berlari. Aku terus saja pergi mengikuti langkah kakiku, entah aku akan kemana aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi semoga saja bisa membawaku keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini.

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, untungnya aku tidak terjatuh karena sepertinya orang itu menahanku. Aku bisa merasakan sepasang tangan kekar di punggungku. Hangat. Apakah orang ini memelukku?

Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa orang ini karena aku masih belum berani membuka mataku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman, tenang, dan aku merasa akan aman bila berada di dekatnya.

Aroma mint?

Iya, ini aroma mint seperti milik Hiruma. Apakah dia Hiruma? Ah… Lagi-lagi memikirkan dia, bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan dia disaat begini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku, manajer sialan?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. Sekarang bahkan aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, monster kue sus!"

Aku terkesiap dan menjauh dari sosok yang tadi kutabrak. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali memandanginya.

Dia.

Rambut spike hitam, mata hijau, deretan gigi taring, permen karet mint, dan AK-47?

"Hiruma?" Aku bergumam.

"Apa?"

Dia menjawab. Aku merasakan ada debaran heboh dalam hatiku. Benarkah pria yang berdiri di depanku ini Hiruma? Atau kali ini juga hanya halusinasiku saja? Aku mundur selangkah, hanya untuk melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Benar, tidak salah lagi dia Hiruma, dan dia nyata. Dia ada di depanku.

Sesuatu mendorong air mataku untuk keluar. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya gemetar. "Kau benar-benar Hiruma?" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suaraku ikut bergetar.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya cuek.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara itu. Tuhan, benarkah… Benarkah dia Hiruma?

"Ngapain kau menangis, manajer jelek? Tampangmu jadi tambah jelek!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kata-katanya aku segera memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan lebih erat. Menghirup aroma mint kesukaanku, merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini aku rindukan. Mungkin tindakanku bodoh. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun tanpa dia membuatku tidak mau melewatkan _moment_ ini.

"Dari mana saja kau? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dan tidak memberi kabar? Sekarang kau malah ada di sini. Dasar baka! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu?"

"Keh, kau masih saja cerewet seperti dulu. Dasar manajer jelek. Suka-suka aku mau kuapakan hidupku."

Aku merasakan tangan besar yang hangat menyentuh puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil dengan perlakuan itu dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukan kami. Sekarang, rasanya semua perasaan takut yang tadi menyerangku mendadak lenyap. Kau benar-benar luar biasa Hiruma. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Liburan." Hiruma menjawab singkat. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Ia menyeringai kecil. Menunjukan deretan gigi runcingnya. "Mulai sekarang _tourguide-_mu adalah aku! YA-HA..!"

"Eh.. tapi bagaimana dengan Kuro-san?"

"Maksudmu bocah aneh ini?" Tanya Hiruma sambil menunjukan sebuah topeng karet. Itu… Itu kan wajah Kuro.

"Maksudmu, kau?" Aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku. Aku yakin orang jenius seperti dia mengerti maksudku.

"Benar!" Ia menjawab singkat sambil menyeringai. "Selamat datang di _Akuma Island,_ Anezaki Mamori!"

Dia menyebut namaku tanpa embel-embel sialan. Aku tersenyum kecil menjawabnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Hiruma menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut kemudian menuntunku mengikutinya.

Sudah lama. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu hari dimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang selama empat tahun mengganjal dalam kepalaku tentangnya.

Tapi sekarang, saat ia ada di sampingku, kami malah saling diam. Aku bahkan tidak mampu lagi bertanya padanya, aku bingung mau memulai dari mana.

"Kenapa kau bisa liburan sampai sini, Hiruma-kun?" Aku memulai obrolan.

"Kalau kau masih jenius, kau seharusnya langsung tahu apa hubunganku dengan tempat ini hanya dengan mendengar namanya."

Jawabannya sungguh diluar dugaanku. Memang seperti Hiruma.

"Kau sudah lupa kalau aku punya pulau pribadi, heeh?" Ia mendelik kearahku. Mata hijau itu menatap lurus mataku.

Haah… Benar juga. Bukankah Hiruma dulu pernah bilang kalau dia punya pulau pribadi. Nama pulau ini kan memang seperti dia. Apakah itu, yang membuatku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini.

"Jangan-jangan… Pulau ini milikmu?" Aku menebak.

"Tepat."

Kami berdua menghentikan langkah tepat di depan rumah panggung tempatku menginap. Kami beridiri berdampingan di balkon sambil menatap pemandangan laut di bawah cahaya bulan. Romantis.

"Kekekekeke." Hiruma terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata membawamu kemari bukan hal yang sulit ya." Ia bergumam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, cuma dengan sedikit bantuan dari buku ancaman, pemilik toko sialan itu dengan senang hati melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan."

Aku tercekat. Mataku membulat menatap tampangnya yang setap santai. Apa maksudnya, yang merencanakan liburan ini adalah dia?

"Ja-jadi… Soal liburan itu, kau yang merencanakannya?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Mana mungkin, soal hadiah liburan itu ternyata ide dari Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin muncul sekarang dan terus menakutimu, wajahmu yang sedang ketakutan itu lucu sekali manajer sialan."

Aku bisa melihat tampang meledek dari Hiruma saat itu. Menyebalkan.

"Mou… Dari awal aku sudah menyadari ada yang salah dengan pulau ini. Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kuro. Dia misterius, sepertimu."

Sekali lagi Hiruma menyeringai. Tahukah kau, Hiruma. Aku merindukan senyum itu.

"Jadi suara tawa yang aku dengar, juga pria yang tadi sore itu bukan halusinasi kan?" Aku merenggut lengannya. Kembali menuntut jawaban.

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin halusinasi karena kau terlalu banyak makan _cream puff_ sialan! Kekekekeke."

"Kau ini tetap menyebalkan!" Aku menggelembungkan pipiku dengan kesal.

"Tidurlah manajer bodoh, besok akan kuajak kau berkeliling." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiruma. Untuk apa kau membawaku sampai kemari?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab Hiruma seadanya. Ia kemudian melangkah menjauh. Aku masih memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak lincah membentuk sebuah kata sandi yang hanya dimengerti kami berdua.

"_Cepat tidur, kalau telat akan kutinggal kau di sini sendirian. Mimpi indah." _

Aku tersenyum mengartikan kalimat itu. "Oyasumi… Hiruma-kun!" kataku setengah berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban darinya, aku pun segera masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur.

Aku mencubit lenganku pelan. Sakit. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Jadi, Hiruma memang berada di sini sekarang? Aku tidak percaya, apa mungkin dia memang merencanakan semuanya, tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa dia membawaku kemari dengan cara seperti ini? Ah, pria itu memang membingungkan.

Perlahan mataku mulai terpejam. Semoga ini memang bukan mimpi, semoga saat aku terbangun nanti, memang ada Hiruma di sini. Semoga saja besok menjadi lebih indah.

* * *

><p>"Manajer sialan pemalas!"<p>

DUAR

Astaga, ada apa lagi sekarang? Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidurku saat mendengar suara itu. Kubuka pintu kayu di depanku dan mendapati Hiruma tengah menodongkan sebuah bazooka padaku.

Bukan mimpi. Yang semalam itu bukanlah mimpi. Hiruma memang benar-benar ada di sini. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih sudah kembali mempertemukan kami.

"Ngapain kau malah bengong begitu, manajer jelek?"

"Haah?" Pertanyaan itu membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku menatap lagi pria itu, ia tengah menyingkirkan bazookanya. Kuperhatikan tampangnya yang tampak kesal.

"_Gomen ne_." Kataku. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau mandi."

"Terjun saja ke laut, biar mandinya cepat." Kata Hiruma santai.

"Mou.. Kau mau menjadikanku sarapan ikan hiu?"

Huuh… Menyebalkan sekali dia. Kenapa dari dulu kebiasaannya membuatku kesal tidak pernah hilang sih?

"Kekekekekekeke."

Eh.. Kenapa dia malah tertawa?

"Haah kenapa kau malah tertawa? Sudahlah, tunggu sebentar ya."

"Kalau lebih dari lima belas menit akan kulempar kau ke laut!"

Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah Hiruma, tapi kemudian kubiarkan saja dia menunggu.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku bersiap menemui Hiruma. Uhm.. dengan penampilan terbaikku tentu saja.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hiruma-kun!" Kataku saat sampai di sampingnya.

"Dasar lambat." Gerutu Hiruma. "Ayo cepat." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan duluan.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya kemudian mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau benar-benar lelet, manajer jelek!" Sekali lagi dia menggerutu, ia menoleh kearahku kemudian merenggut tanganku dan sedikit menyeretku untuk mengikutinya.

Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri padang bunga yang berada di kaki bukit. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari bibir pantai. Kami menempuh waktu sekitar empat puluh menit untuk sampai di sini dengan sepeda motor yang entah Hiruma dapat dari mana.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya pelan sambil duduk diantara bunga-bunga itu.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi?" Aku bergumam, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kulihat Hiruma berjalan mendekatiku. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Empat tahun berlalu tanpa dia. Benar, sudah empat tahun aku melewati hariku tanpa melihatnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Baiklah, rambutnya memang berubah menjadi hitam. Tapi itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih keren. Uh.. apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, manajer jelek?" Tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.

Eeh.. memangnya wajahku merah ya?

"Tidak kok.. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja di sini rasanya agak panas." Jawabku beralasan.

Kulihat dia menyeringai. Semoga saja dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku memotong ucapannya dengan cepat. Tidak berani mendengar apa yang mau dia katakan.

Sekali lagi dia menyeringai. Astaga. Kenapa manusia setangah iblis ini begitu mempesona?

Seharian ini, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan menyelusuri seluruh pulau. Kalau pulau ini milik Hiruma. Apa mungkin orang-orang di sini seluruhnya adalah budak Hiruma? Haah, kalau memang iya, kejam sekali dia. Tapi memang seperti itulah sifatnya sejak dulu.

* * *

><p>"Kalau pulau ini milikmu, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di sini?" Tanyaku saat kami tiba di restoran untuk makan siang.<p>

"Tentu saja budak-budakku."

Benar dugaanku.

"Tapi aku membiarkan mereka menjadikan tempat ini objek wisata. Karena dengan begitu penghasilan yang kudapat juga lebih banyak."

"Selama empat tahun ini, kau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Amerika." Jawab Hiruma santai. "Aku jadi pemain Amefuto di sana bersama Clifford."

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Kenapa kau selalu cerewet sih, manajer sialan? Apa urusanmu tanya-tanya soal kehidupanku? Aku mau berada dimanapun terserah aku!"

Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia malah marah-marah begitu. Kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah, tidak usah marah-marah padaku segala, dasar egois.

Egois. Yah.. Pria ini memang sangat egois. Tapi pria egois inilah yang sangat aku sayangi. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, aku masih tetap menyayanginya. Karena aku tahu, pada dasarnya dia memang orang yang sangat baik.

Setalah Hiruma membentakku aku jadi tidak berminat tanya-tanya lagi padanya. Nanti yang ada malah aku teus-terusan dibentak.

Selesai makan kami berdua mulai ke pantai. Aku bermain-main dengan ombak sementara Hiruma malah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kebiasaan itu belum hilang juga ternyata. Aku menghempaskan diri di sampingnya. Duduk di sebelahnya dan memandangi wajahnya yang serius. Tentu saja hanya sebentar, kalau dia menyadarinya bisa gawat. Tapi tidak ada respon darinya, ia terus menatap layar laptop tanpa menoleh padaku sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Ucapku pelan. Tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya. "Apa lagi waktu kau bilang kalau liburan ini adalah rencanamu. Aku senang bisa bertemu kau lagi. Selama empat tahun ini, jujur saja aku mencarimu."

Tetap tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Akupun diam, mendengarkan suara ombak dan hembusan angin yang menerpa kami. Sesekali mataku menyusuri sekitar. Memandangi ombak yang berkejaran, atau burung-burung yang terbang dia atas kami.

"Kalau benar kau yang merencanakan semua ini, aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu melakukan ini. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau ini memang wanita paling cerewet yang pernah kukenal."

Aku menoleh mendengar suara itu. Kulihat Hiruma menutup laptopnya dan menatapku.

"Tapi, karena aku terbiasa dengan ocehanmu yang menyebalkan. Aku jadi merasakan ada yang aneh saat tidak mendengar omelanmu."

Apa? Apa itu artinya dia juga merindukanku?

Selama beberapa saat kami terus berpandangan. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungku mulai tak terkontrol, aku harap ia tidak menyadarinya. Akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku menunduk memandangi tanganku yang memainkan pasir putih.

"Jadi?" Aku bertanya padanya. "Maksudmu membawaku kemari apa, Hiruma-kun?"

Tidak ada respon darinya. Aku menoleh. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Aku sendirian di sini. Kutolehkan kepalaku mencari sosok menyebalkan itu. Kudapati dia tengah berjalan menjauh dariku. Huuh… Menyebalkan.

Aku menggelembungkan pipiku. Kesal. Dasar Hiruma-kun _baka_.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, Hiruma-kun!" Aku berteriak sambil mengejarnya. Aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi sekarang dia pasti sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Setelah berhasil mengejarnya. Aku meluapkan semua kekesalanku, sayangnya dia hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah seringai. Menyebalkan. Tapi juga menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Semoga saja, setelah ini pun aku masih bisa bersamanya. Iya, semoga Hiruma tidak pergi lagi.

* * *

><p>"Pulau sebegini indahnya, bagaimana bisa jadi milikmu?" Tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di depan tempatku menginap.<p>

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah hampir malam. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam lagi. Rasanya baru sebentar aku pergi dengan Hiruma, tapi ternyata sudah seharian.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu seperti kau tidak pernah mengenalku."

Huuuh… Lagi-lagi jawaban seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau memang selalu mampu mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan dengan bantuan buku itu." Kataku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Kekekekeke." Hiruma tertawa dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Aku ikut tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Yah, kau memang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, termasuk waktu kau membawaku kemari dengan cara seperrti ini kan?"

Hiruma tersenyum. Iya, dia tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya. Dia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa merasakan hatiku bergetar saat melihat senyum itu.

"Kenapa dari kemarin yang kau bahas cuma alasanku membawamu kemari, heeh?" Hiruma memiringkan kepalanya menatapku. Ia menyeringai sekarang. Kembali memamerkan deretan gigi runcing yang putih.

"Mou.. Aku kan cuma penasaran saja. Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti ini." Jawabku agak kesal.

"Empat tahun lalu." Hiruma merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduaannya. "Aku belum sempat menjawab satu pertanyaanmu."

Haah? Dia ingat.. Dia masih mengingat kejadian itu. Saat aku terang-terangan mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya. Ternyata dia masih ingat. Kakiku mulai gemetar, rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak mau dia membahas lagi masalah itu.

"Eeh.. Soal itu ya, haah lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak memi-"

Kata-kataku terpotong. Tidak, bukan hanya kata-kataku saja, tapi rasanya nafasku juga agak sesak. Jantungku serasa ingin melompat keluar. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku merinding dan gemetar. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Saat Hiruma dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa sepengetahuanku menyatukan bibir kami.

Aku diam. Aku tidak membalasnya, tapi juga tidak menolak. Aku membiarkan Hiruma melakukan apa yang dia mau. Aku menatap wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku. Aku bisa melihat wajah tampan itu benar-benar tampak begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar, aku malah menitikan air mata. Entah karena apa.

Sedetik kemudian Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya. "Kenapa kau malah menangis, manajer jelek?" Tanya Hiruma sambil kembali meyeringai menatapku.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya balas menatapnya. Aku masih merasakan ada tangan besar yang melingkari pinggangku. Hangat. Benar-benar hangat dan nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

"Aku…"

"Itu untuk jawaban empat tahun lalu." Sekali lagi dia memotong kata-kataku.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas mendengar kata-katanya. Sekarang wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

"Dan ini hadiah karena kau sudah datang kemari." Setelah mengatakan itu sekali lagi Hiruma mencium bibirku. Ah… Ada apa dengan pria ini, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi agresif begini?

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan membalas ciumannya. Tak berapa lama kami memisahkan bibir kami. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu artinya… Kau juga punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku?" tanyaku.

"Hmm… Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. "Karena aku tahu, sejak saat itu kau tidak pernah punya pacar dan terus-terusan memikirkanku. Kalau kau terlalu lama menungguku sepertinya kau akan jadi gila. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya sekarang."

"Mou… Kenapa seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku jadi gila karenamu!" Sergahku sambil memukulinya pelan.

"Kekekekeke…. Manajer sialan." Panggil Hiruma.

Aku menoleh menghadapnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih hari ini untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

Bola mataku berputar, tentu saja aku tidak tahu.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku. Dan aku ingin kau berjanji memenuhi semua perintahku sebagai hadiah."

Eeh.. Ulang tahun Hiruma? Hari ini?

"Dan perintah pertama yang harus kau patuhi adalah kau harus ikut denganku ke Amerika!"

"Apa? Mana bisa seperti itu. Orang tuaku tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi ke luar negeri, apa lagi dengan pria yang-"

"Mereka pasti mengizinkannya, manajer sialan." Lagi-lagi dia memotong kata-kataku. "Karena kau akan membuang marga Anezaki di belakang namamu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dua minggu lagi, tepat sehari sebelum kembali ke Amerika. Kau akan mulai menggunakan marga Hiruma."  
>Haah? Apa.. Apa maksudnya dia ingin aku menjadi istrinya?<br>"Kau harus menikah denganku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan! YA-HA!"

Haah… lagi-lagi dia seenaknya begitu. Tapi, rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Selama empat tahun menunggunya, selama itu juga aku tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya. Tidak pernah tahu perasaannya. Tapi sekarang, saat dia benar-benar ada di depanku, saat dia-meskipun tanpa kata-kata romantis. Dia mengungkapkannya. Dia membiarkan aku tahu perasaannya.

Hiruma, ah bukan. Youichi, mulai sekarang kita akan melangkah bersama. Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama. Aku tidak mau lagi ada perpisahan.

Aku merenggut lenganya dan menyandarkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya lagi. Sudah cukup. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk berjalan sendirian tanpa dia. Sekarang, aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya.

"Kenapa, empat tahun lalu kau tidak menjawabnya?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Waktu itu aku harus segera berangkat ke Amerika. Waktuku tidak banyak. Jadi aku tidak sempat menjawabnya." Ungkap Hiruma. "Aku kangen dengan kopi buatanmu, pacar sialan." Ucapnya mengalihkan pe,nicaraan.

Apa.. dia bahkan sekarang menggunakan kata pacar.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan. Tunggu sebentar." Kataku sambil masuk ke penginapan dan menyiapkannya kopi.

Malam ini dan setelahnya nanti, aku berharap semuanya akan menjadi lebih indah. Iya, aku yakin. Kalau bersamanya, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Huaaah*tepar* apa pula ini? Entah kenapa saia malah menciptakan fic gaje macam ini. Hontou ni gomenasai Cha-chan, ide kamu yang bilang cara Hiruma ngelamar Mamo malah jadi seperti ini#pundung. Hahahaha… sumpah Mamori jadi sangat OOC, Hiruma juga..hiks ToT<p>

Yaah berhubung fic ini juga dibikin secara kilat dengan mengorek ide yang udah ada sejak awal tahun kemaren harap maklum kalo hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan. Sai sendiri ga ngerti ini teermasuk romance apa bukan XD#dor

Tapi yang pasti...Mohon reviewnya Minna-san… kritik, saran, apa saja akan saia terima dengan senang hati XD

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnyaa….


End file.
